When Will You Learn?
by MixedResults
Summary: Segregation involving Humans , Demons & Mikos alike is taking a toll in today's society but with Shikon Academy & Defense Against the Human Arts being the first elected schools to finally take initiative and end the ill feelings harbored against one another one can only wonder what's in store for our favorite group.


With all the segregation involving humans and demons in today's world it's no wonder being in the presence of such a powerful beings ,between demons , humans and Mikos alike, one gets uncomfortable but with Shikon Academy & Defense against the human arts being the first elected schools to finally take initiative and end the ill feelings harbored against one another one can only wonder what's in store for our favorite group

**_BEEP_**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

A soft click was heard to end the insufferable noise.

Trying to regain whatever slumber she had left she slipped the covers over her head. A flip to the left... A shift to the right. "Ughhh.." _' Kami .. Summer ended too freakin fast .. '_ she once again flipped over and looked at her clock. 5:30. The red numbers blaring in the dark. Reminding her that she had an hour left and a half left until she entered every teens hell , high school.

She rubbed away whatever tiredness she had before stretching , her raven hair in standing no chance from bed head. She grabbed the pink towel hanging from the chair before heading towards the bathroom. She turned on the water , adjusting the temperature by checking with her hand before stepping in. She could feel the last reminder of summer break slipping away with each scrub of her loofah. Taking her time with the shampoo and conditioner, she spent the remainder of the time just reveling in the warmth. Stepping out and wrapping herself with the towel she made her way to her room.

"Finally ! Kami, how long do you need to shower ? You're just scrubbing your hair and washing your body !" Souta exclaimed before moving around her to get in the bathroom.

"Well excuse me if I like to make sure I'm squeaky clean! Sheesh! Not all of us li-"

"blah blah I get it!" Slamming the door in her face. Mustering up whatever anger she had she was about to give him a piece of her mind until a sweet scent wafted her senses. 'Mmmm.. Pancakessss!'

She rushed to her room putting on her school uniform as quick as she could without looking too messy and sprinted towards her kitchen.

"Morning Mama!"

"Morning sweetie, ready for your sophomore year of high school?" Asked her mother.

"Like I have a choice.."

"You'll do fine dear, remember after this year just two years left!" She reminded.

"That's the only reason I keep going."

She carried her plate of pancakes and decided to have breakfast in the living room while trying to find something to watch.

*click*

"With this new pill on the market .."

*click*

"Weather today is rearing in the mid 70s .."

*click*

"_And let me present to you , Headmaster Myoga Masuda of Defense Against the Human Arts and Headmistress Kaede Sakai of Shikon Academy. It's a pleasure to have you here today seeing as there has been a new law passed to end all unnecessary hate between Humans and Demons allowing us to fully co-exist with one another .."_

The TV caught a bit of her attention but not enough as she felt like she was forgetting something.. But what ?

She stared at the TV, watching but not really processing what they were talking about.

"... Oh yeah! Syrup ! How could I forget?"

She quickly made her way to the kitchen

_".. And we have with us today the first two candidates who willingly came forth to merge their schools.."_

"._.together to create a new alliance and finally start a new beginning together. How do you feel about this Mr. Masuda ?"_

"It's an honor really.."

_Fools!_

The tall man stared at himself in the mirror. Making sure his uniform was crisp, clean and to the tee. His snow colored hair combed neatly. Not like he had much to do to maintain it. His bangs stopping about an inch or so before his honey colored eyes. Two magenta stripes marked on either side of his pale face and he carried the well known trait of pointed ears like many demons. The whites of his eyes changing into pink while quickly growing disgusted by the second as he listened to the bits and pieces of the mans opinion, never giving it his full attention. In about a second it was gone as if it never were. No use in losing control over something that was final.

There was a loud bang on his door. Swiftly he made his way to it , only to have it opened just as he got there.

In barges his younger half brother. It was evident he was just coming home from a party. Shirt stained with beer and rugged jeans. Bags under his eyes from the coming exhaustion. Just a couple inches shorter in height he made up with his loud mouth. Teamed up with his gold eyes and silver hair as well but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of pale skin he sported a nice even tan.

And the finishing touch to him was furry ears that rested on top of his head. Unlike his older brother , who was a TaiYoukai, he was a hanyou. Half demon half human. The ears being a reminder of the constant struggles he faced growing up due to his heritage.

He had only entered his room and flipped on the TV where it was on the default station. It happened to be the interview. He made his way to his brothers room.

"Do you hear this shit ?!"

"If you're referring to the news station, I'm becoming aware." He replied.

"What the fuck does it mean ? Do we gotta deal with humans now ?" He exclaimed.

"Apparently yes."

"You don't sound too worked up about this?"

"Why aren't you getting ready for school" he said just noticing his state of dress.

"The fuck? What do you mean? Isn't it next month ?!"

"It starts in an hour you idiot. Now out."

InuYasha made his way out of the room and decided to see what the maids cooked up for breakfast.

Although he was mad, he was more worried if this was a permanent matter. He hoped not. As for why he didn't tell InuYasha. Well, he just liked seeing him mad.

He resumed to listening to the conversation while making his way to the window. Staring outside at the rising sky.

_"And will there be any changes to classes and electives during this time? I'm sure most people are hoping to end animosity between one another right away after so long."_

_"Well what I'm hoping we could do is, since most students are not fully aware , that we could ease into the transition each semester by incorporating one of two classes with similar concepts. So as not to make the change too abrupt for this who haven't fully grasped the situation. "_

_"What do you mean by concepts, Miss Sakai?"_

_"Math classes will of course be combined, and we also hired teachers that are fully aware of the history of each race of demons and elections depending on the course, will also be taken together. Sports of course will remain different due to the strength of each race.."_

Kagome could only stare in disbelief at the television. Not believing her ears. It wasn't that she had a problem with demons. No , Mama Higurashi taught her that everyone was equal no Mayer the color of their skin or their heritage. She was merely curious as to how they were going to manage Mikos and Demons? Stop the discrimination? So quickly ? Not everyone was fine with the idea of demons seeing as how they were stuck in their old ways.

Mid thought she glanced at the clock to make sure she wasn't late for school.

Just in time , she ran upstairs to get her pack and sprinted out early to the bus stop.

_"When exactly will these changes be happening? Is there a set date?" _

_"Hopefully before the end of this week."_

_"So soon?"_

_"There is a building that has been built specifically for this event and was also build big enough to house all future students.."_

She choose a seat towards the middle and decided to sit by herself today. It wouldn't be an issue seeing as how her stop was the last.

On her way to school she stared out the window in a slight daze, still wondering about the news.

When will everything begin? What do they mean not everyone knows ?

After getting off the bus she was met up with her three friends she's known since middle school. Ayumi , Eri , Yuka and Sango. She met Ayumi , Eri and Yuka in the fifth grade. Coming together as most of them shared the same math class. She met Sango in the sixth grade after school. Unlike the others Sango comes from a lineage of demon slayers. While she comes from Mikos.

Approaching the school she noticed a new building to the side. Equally as big and connected through a long strip of mirrors. Probably a hallway of some sort.

She met up with her friends at her first period class and saw Ayumi, Yuka and Sango waiting for her.

"Where's Eri?" She questioned when she noticed her friend wasn't around.

"Oh yeah ! She found out last minute that her schedule got changed and dropped by the office to request transfer papers. But at least we have a couple of other classes with her."

They entered the class and decided to discuss inside.

InuYasha decided not to change into his work clothes until after breakfast to prevent staining. He knew himself way too well. He helped himself to another serving of French toast with a side of bacon and chewed loudly not noticing the stares he was receiving from his brother and father.

"I'm sure a rodent would have better table manners than you."

He swallowed loudly and mumbled a "fuck you" before returning to his food.

"Are you excited for your senior year Sesshomaru?"

Silence.

"What about you InuYasha , with your junior year?"

A grunt was heard.

'Id probably get a better response from the wall.'

"I'm leaving." He stated as he walked out the door and to he garage sliding into his 2014 Aston Martin Rapide S.

Just like his personality the car is a cool silver color with a nice sleek look and a grille in the front. Superb interior design with leather upholstery the car breathed elegance.

InuYasha was still upstairs rummaging through some of his clothes trying to find last years uniform. He completely forgot to order a couple new ones. He didn't even remember that school was today until is morning when Sesshomaru mentioned it.

"Dammit where is the fucking shit?!"

'_Ah... There it is...'_

He found it where he left it.

On the last day of school.

The floor in the back end of his closet.

He pulled on his khaki pants and his wife beater. Hastily putting on his button up shirt without actually buttoning it up.

He sped to the garage and Into his red 2014 LaFerrari. The curvaceous car with active diffusers in the front and back and an active spoiler. Even being customized however he wanted he choose it for the mere fact that it's speeds are about 950 at command.

Making it to school in no time and infracting less than half a dozen laws. He was relieved that everyone was just settling into class.

He met up with Kouga, who had been a good friend of his since his freshman year. They didn't exactly get along because at that time he was like everyone else, disgusted by hanyous but over the years I guess you could say that he grew on him.

Tolerating, if you will.

They sat down and discussed their adventures over summer break.

Interrupted by Headmaster Masuda they quieted quickly.

"Attention students. Good morning and welcome to another exciting year at Defense Against the Human Arts. We are all glad you could join us this morning and we are delighted to share fantastic news with you all. If you could please come to the assembly so we could further discuss this matter that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"What's going on?"

"I wonder what she has to say?"

"Hell, at least we get out of class."

The four girls made their way out of class while walking. It seemed strange that they had a school meeting so early in the day.

"You think it has anything to do with the hallway and the new building?"

"I'm sure it does , I haven't read anything in the papers lately about it either but there was talk about a new law.."

"What do you think he's going to say?" Asked Kouga.

"I might have an idea but I hope I'm wrong .."

"Whaddya mean ?"

"Heard some shit on the news this morning , something about joining schools or some shit ." He replied.

"Yeah that does sound like some shit.."

"Didn't I tell you dammit! Anyways let's see what the big fuss is .." He said while opening the doors to the auditorium.

They choose a seat in the middle. Most of the freshman accumulated towards the front while the upperclassman sat towards the middle and back. Kouga and InuYasha settled towards the middle , close to the front and not to far from the door should they choose to leave subtlety. A short pudgy and bald demon approached the stage. Fidgeting slightly before centering himself.

"Welcome students. Pleasure you could join me. Now I'm sure you're all wondering just why I've requested your presence here today. I'm not exactly sure how many of you watch the news .. Anyone?"

A couple murmurs were heard.

Kouga grimaced. "The news ? Really? What are we 50?"

"Well i suppose I can at least say you heard it from me first. Over the summer there was a debate on the joining of two schools. Although rumors circulated, it didn't become a serious discussion until there was talk of a law to be passed. As you may have heard a new law was legalized recently. The end of segregation between humans and demons. For us to fully embrace this law , Shikon Academy and D.A.H.A have reached a decision to be the first schools to embark on this journey together. Hand in hand..."

"Shikon Academy ? Isn't that a school for Mikos?"

"This has got to be a fucking joke!"

"... As you may have noticed there has been a new ...addition, if you will to our school. To prove we are serious about the topic at hand the new building in our school was renovated for classes. School zones have been changed and the times to enter and leave school have been altered slightly. Nothing serious..."

Murmurs that were barely above a whisper turned into full blown discussions.

"Demons? Really?"

"What about classes?"

"How are they going to transition this into classes?"

"As for classes , don't take a liking to your schedule just yet, you will all have a new set schedule tomorrow and be prepared to meet your new classmates."

"Hopefully well have time to adjust to this. I think I'll be ready in a couple months " said Yuka.

"I'm more worried about the classes , seems like most of the material will be new .." Replied Sango.

"... So be prepared tomorrow in the late morning .."

"What the fuck ?! Tomorrow ?! I thought this would take at least a couple of months ! What with finding a building and all ! Where is it gonna be anyways?!"

"Mister Takahashi if you could be as so kind to lower your voice," he replied sternly. "As I was saying , construction for a new building was put into effect last month next to Shikon Academy and our class will commence tomorrow before noon. That is all."

"You can't do this ! Just like that? What about our parents ?" One demon said.

"Your parents are aware of the situation rest assured. Most of them have agreed to the change and hope for a positive effect to your environment. Now, this session is over. You are to resume to your classes but you will not have assignments until we are settled into our new school."

Everyone walked back to their respective classrooms. Some still In shock by the news others just worried about the coming school year and how it would affect them in the long run. For juniors , they were required to complete a research essay and a physical test to advance to their senior year.

'_Well .. At least this year won't be boring ..'_


End file.
